Your're Never Alone
by heygirlhey4892
Summary: Buffy just lost her mom and her sister ran away. She was all alone now. But not until someone comes and tells her something.


Summary: Buffy just lost her mom and her sister ran away. She was all alone now. But not until someone comes and tells her something. AB

(Please Don't Sue. These Aren't My Characters.)

It was a hard night for young Buffy Summers. She just lost her mom and her sister ran away. Buffy was all alone. She still had the gang by her side but it wasn't the same. She walked around the park slowly not caring in the world. A vampire then jumped on her and knocked her down. She got up and started fighting him. The vampire growled at her.

"Is the little slayer missing her mommy? You're all alone now, no body loves you."

Buffy stared at the vampire. The vampire punched her in the face. She fell over and laid there. The vampire took the stake Buffy dropped and held it over his head.

"Goodbye slayer."

Just then someone threw themselves at the vampire. It kicked the vampire in the stomach and took the staked and turned him to dust. The shadow walked over to Buffy and knelt next to her. She couldn't see who it was, it was too dark. She closed her eyes. The person picked her and carried her in their arms.

She opened her eyes and saw she was in her room in her bed. The light was off and she was under the covers. She bent over to her nightstand and turned the light on. In front of her she saw the person. She would never forget this person.

"Angel."

"Buffy, are you alright?" He asked moving closer to the bed.

"Yeah, thank you."

He sat on the bed next to her. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know…I just kinda spaced out. She looked down remembering what the vampire said. Angel looked at her and lifted her chin with finger. "What happened?"

Buffy looked at him and tears ran down her face. "He….he said something about my mom and that….I was alone and no one loved me."

Angel laid his hand on top of Buffy's. "That's not true, you have your sister."

"She ran away. She couldn't take it. I tried helping her but….."

Angel looked at her. "We'll you have Willow, Xander, and Giles. Y-You have me."

She looked up at him when he said that. "How can I have you when you're never here? You left me, then my mom and now my sister."

Angel looked down with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just….I wanted to give you a normal life and I wanted you to be with someone you could be with day and night. I don't want your life to be in darkness because of me."

She turned her head from him. "My life will never be normal, I'm the slayer and I live in the Hellmouth. If you're here or not my life will never be normal."

Angel got up from the bed. "I'm sorry, I'll go." He got his coat and draped it on his shoulders. He turned the knob to the door and opened the door. "I love you…." He said before he walked out of the door.

Buffy heard his footsteps on the stairs. She heard the front door open then closed. She sat up in her bed. She knew Willow and Xander were there for her, but they haven't really talked since Joyce's death. She couldn't believe Angel still loved her. Did Buffy love him? She asked herself the question over and over again. She then realized…..she never stopped loving him. He was the only one for her. Buffy loved Angel. Buffy jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

She ran to the front of her house on the sidewalk. She felt water drop on her skin. She looked up at the sky and saw it was raining. She looked down the street and saw a small shadow far down the street. She knew it was Angel. She ran down the street in the rain.

"Angel!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The shadow or Angel turned around. "Buffy!" He turned around and ran towards her.

They finally met and Buffy jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Angel gripped his arms around her. The rain fell on them. They pulled back so Buffy could get a breath in.

"I love you Angel, I love you so much, and I don't know what I'll do without you. You always brought light into my world. Whenever I saw you, my life got brighter. You are…."

Angel pulled Buffy back in and kissed her again. He looked at her leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you Buffy, I never stopped loving you." He stroked her wet hair.

She looked at Angel. "We should get inside." She held his hand and walked back to her house. They got inside and Angel sat on the couch. Buffy went to the closet and got towels for them. She went over to Angel and put the towel around him. She sat next to him and looked down. "So…what now?"

He looked at her and then back down. "I don't know."

"Are we…going back out?"

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "I would like to, if you want to?"

She looked at him and nodded. "It's what I always wanted."

She got up and sat on his lap. Angel wrapped his arms around her. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I love you." She said between kisses.

"I love you too."

Please Review


End file.
